


for now

by adashofhope



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Light Angst, its just rlly feel good, michelle warming up to our fav spidey boy, nose kisses, peter being there for mj even w all the bs in his life, that turned into a one-shot bc i have no self control, them just being soft to each other in general, this is from a prompt i got on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adashofhope/pseuds/adashofhope
Summary: tumblr prompt #20: things you said i wasn't meant to hear





	for now

**Author's Note:**

> um sorry if this is shitty and generally like every other spidey fic ever but hope u enjoy

As far as secrets went, Peter (and Ned) were the absolute worst at keeping them. To Michelle, it was only a matter of time before the whole of Midtown found out about the teenage boy behind Spider-Man.

She believed that the only reason the rest of the student population hadn’t figured it out yet, was because Peter was most probably the lowest ranking high-schooler on the social ladder. No one really paid attention to him. They all usually tuned him out. Well, everyone, except her.

As Peter’s unofficial official girlfriend, she was bound to have paid very close attention to him at some point. Why the complicated relationship status, you may ask?

Well, once they had become closer, everyone had assumed after a few months of friendship, that they were together. They had both denied it at first; Peter chuckling as if that was the most far-fetched concept he had ever heard, and Michelle shoving him away from her and wrinkling her nose in disgust.

But then, they became even closer.

Peter was there for her when she would blink back tears of frustration, with her head in her hands as she looked at the ‘progress’ of the Decathlon team. He was there to whisper comforting things in her ear whenever she’d compare herself to all of the other overachievers at Midtown and come to the conclusion that she was never going to be succesful. He was there to patch her up when her overbearing parents would tear her down emotionally and leave her feeling nothing but self-hatred. Despite all of his other responsibilities, Peter was always there for her- in a way no one else ever was.

So, when she casually informed Liz about her budding, but  _totally platonic friendship_ with Peter Parker, and when Liz gushed over the two of them making the perfect pair, Michelle was left feeling a little confused. Still, she convinced herself that everything he was doing for her was merely platonic and not romantic at all. There was no way he’d ever like her.

Then, he told her about his secret identity and she poked his cheek daintily as she told him that he wasn’t that good of a secret-keeper. After that, he would stumble through her window every now and then, with a gash across his forehead, or thigh, and she would be the one to quietly wrap him up and kiss him goodnight on his nose before falling asleep on an air mattress.

Sometimes, she would comfort a worried May with a fresh, steaming pot of tea and words of assurance that her nephew was going to be just fine. Then, she’d go into his room when he'd get back and she’d patch him up -sometimes, humor him- and she’d kiss him again, and he would tell her to stay as he pulled her to bed with him. He’d hold her so carefully, against his chest as if she was going to disappear and he’d softly tell her about his day, half-asleep, as his warm breathing sent her to sleep too.

One particular morning, they both woke up to find, May, Ned, and- holy shit what was Tony Stark doing in his room? They were all smirking down at them, and Michelle threw Peter’s shirt at him as she stumbled out of his bed, trying to shake away the implications of their smug expressions.

Peter caught it with a cute, “Ouch!”

 _Nope, not cute, he was not cute,_ she reminded herself.

He put it on over his chest and scrambled to his feet, stuttering and rambling obsessively as Tony walked him outside.

May left the room, saying something about breakfast, and Ned sat down next to her.

“We didn’t do anything,” Michelle started. It probably wasn’t the most innocent position to find them in, with all the suspicion about them seeing each other and fucking Peter, insisting that he couldn’t sleep well with a shirt on.

“I know.”

Michelle felt the need to justify herself further, “I swear, Peter was just hurt after his stupid mission, and I fixed him up, but then he wanted me to stay with him, like I always do. Nothing happened, I swear.”

“I don’t care, MJ. Stop worrying so much- wait a second, did you just say always?”

Michelle shoved Ned playfully and he chuckled, “The only reason we all think you’re together is because of the way you act around each other.”

“Oh please,” Michelle leaned against the wall by the bed. “There’s no way that Peter likes me.”

“I don’t hear denial…” Ned teased.

Michelle fixed him with one of her death glares, “I swear to God, Leeds, if you say anything to him, I will personally see to it that you die a slow, excruciating death.” 

Ned raised his hands up in defense, “Ok, alright, wow!”

And then Peter was whisked away to the Avengers Mansion for a few days and Michelle got seriously threatened by some guy named Scorpio who had attempted to kidnap her to get to Peter but failed, because she managed to escape. Peter came back on the same day, and when he saw Michelle wrapped in a bunch of blankets and covered by May and Ned, he knew that something was up.

When she told him about what had happened, he yelled at her for not calling him immediately and he scoffed and rolled his eyes when she had explained that he probably had more pressing issues to worry about. May excused Ned and herself, deciding that she should probably give the other boy a ride home.

When Peter reached for her, to inspect the scar on her leg, she noticably flinched because she had never seen him this angry before. Peter softened and apologised for yelling at her and she accepted it, not wanting to ever see him that angry again. It was unsettling.

He refused to let go of her for the rest of the night, this time Michelle asking him if she could stay over. They retreated to his room, and got under the covers. Michelle laid her head on his chest, his heartbeat lulling her to sleep as he quietly told her about his day at the Avengers Mansion, twirling her hair between his fingers.

Just as she was on the verge of falling asleep, her eyes already closed, she felt him press his lips to her nose, “I love you so damn much.”

Michelle froze immediately. She prayed and hoped that she wouldn’t do or say anything to give her away.

She felt him stroke her hair, he was so close, she could feel his hot breath on her nose, “I hope you’ll know it, someday.”

_Oh jeez._

She felt him pull her closer, and then he rested his chin on top of her head and she could already tell he was going to sleep soon. She thought about what he said, and how it made her feel, and all the implications that came with it.

She pushed those thoughts out of her head, knowing one thing for sure; that she was finally happy. She settled for snuggling deeper into his bare chest, emitting a soft, but sleepy chuckle out of him.

She was ok with that for now.


End file.
